Sticks, Stones & Techno
by berrywarbler
Summary: Done for a ficlet/song shuffle challenge on tumblr: Blaine/Sam.


_You spin your words like a record in motion,_  
><em>step into the party, step out a commotion,<em>  
><em>with stars in your eyes,<em>  
><em>and with fire at your fingertips,<em>  
><em>burn down this city and everyone in it,<em>  
><em>singing, "Oh, we are the dancers!"<em>

_Show me the skyline and I'll show you decadence,_  
><em>a subtle reminder of hearts filled with loneliness,<em>  
><em>give me your worst words and I'll bring the sticks and stones,<em>  
><em>I'd hate to use them,<em>  
><em>you can't shake it with broken bones...<em>

_Oh we are the dancers!_

_Don't complain if you can't win,_  
><em>its just something we live for,<em>  
><em>and we do it well as you'll see by the way that we,<em>  
><em>rock and we roll over state-lines and dollar signs...<em>  
><em>Oh you dance like its your job.<em>

**_sticks, stones & techno (all time low)_**

* * *

><p>Blaine was vaguely aware that drinking with New Directions again screamed bad idea. But this time he was dating Kurt, and he wasn't going to let one mistaken make out session with Rachel Berry months earlier ruin his fun, not when there was loud music blaring through Quinn's backyard and alcohol to be had.<p>

"Blaine, what are you even doing?" Kurt asked as he came over and took the drink from his hands.

"Dancing!" Blaine shouted unnecessarily.

"That is not dancing. You have been spending too much time with Finn lately."

"And whose fault is _that_?" Blaine countered good-naturedly.

"Let's play a game!" Rachel yelled from the porch where she was drinking what looked like an entire bottle of wine by herself. Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, and Kurt just shrugged.

"Is it spin the bottle again?" Kurt asked as they walked over to her, the entire group stumbling to join together on the cement as they sat in a circle automatically. In the few parties they had been throwing over the summer, spin the bottle had almost become a requirement.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide as she plopped down between Sam and Mercedes.

"Because we always play," Quinn drawled from her position, swaying slightly in her spot between Santana and Brittany. "At some point, you get drunk and decide to make out with everyone. Finn gets annoyed and sulks, especially if Puck is involved. Santana storms off every time she's forced to make out with Blaine, and Kurt gets huffy if anyone has to kiss him besides Blaine."

Rachel ignored this, placing the half full bottle of wine in the middle of their circle. "I'll go first!" she declared, and sure enough Finn's face turned to stone as it spun around the circle, landing on Quinn. The two kissed quickly before returning to their spots, and Blaine let the game play while he watched fireworks going off in the distance-summer in Ohio didn't leave much to do besides drink and light fireworks, and people tended to set them off any night they felt acceptable.

"Blaine!" Puck declared, and Blaine chuckled but leaned over across the group, squeezing Kurt's hand as he kissed Puck quickly. Kurt's hand squeezed twice as hard but Blaine smiled when he came back to his spot, spinning the bottle for his own turn.

The bottle spun around, making Blaine slightly dizzy before it came to rest on Sam. Sam raised an eyebrow, making a quick reference to something nerdy none of them had ever seen before, but leaned into the group regardless. Blaine moved forward and closed his eyes, finding Sam's lips a moment later.

He heard the group cheering around them-the guys had gotten more used to the idea of making out with each other when lubed with liquor and the party atmosphere, but Blaine had the vague feeling that this wasn't exactly Sam's first time making out with a boy, he was almost _too _good at it. They pulled back after a minute when Kurt's high pitched giggle registered in Blaine's head, and Blaine winked before going to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Wow," Quinn whispered from her spot, and Rachel was practically salivating from her spot while even Mercedes looked like she wanted to fan herself.

"I think this game should just end with that perfection," Rachel slurred, and the girls all nodded while the guys scoffed. Sam shrugged, standing up and holding out his hand to Blaine.

"I suddenly have the urge to dance," he said, and Blaine took his hand as the feeling seemed to transfer to him.

"Dance party!" Blaine yelled, shaking his hips as he moved towards Sam, the girls all squealing as they jumped up to join in, choruses of "We are the dancers!" traveling around the backyard as they sang into the night sky.


End file.
